


карикатура

by q_ello



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, if i knew what the fuck is this i would know but i don't, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_ello/pseuds/q_ello
Summary: наверное, малфой во время войны — это его собственная блажь, которая не существовала на самом деле.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	карикатура

у некоторых вещей бывает двойное дно — гарри держит это в голове с самого детства. людям свойственно врать, утаивать и так далее, спасибо за неприятный опыт семье дурслей, спасибо за разрыв шаблона профессору снейпу, спасибо за сложные многоходовочки профессору дамблдору, и так далее, и тому подобное.

двойное дно есть, и оно не редкость, гарри знает — но понимать, что всё это время он был неправ, всё-таки обидно. правда остаётся правдой и ничем, кроме правды, и менять своё отношение всё-таки приходится, но костерост, знаете ли, тоже от своей важности не становится вкуснее.

поэтому осознание того, что его около пяти лет играюче водили за нос — от ненависти к презрению и обратно, — приходит к нему не спеша, боясь негативной реакции в ответ, и — да, негативная реакция не заставляет себя ждать, потому что когда тебе лгут — это, драккл тебя дери, _неприятно_. когда тебя провоцируют на жгучую ненависть ради забавы, когда тебя поддевают тут и там и ты в ответ думаешь: как мило было бы со стороны мантикор сейчас выбежать из запретного леса, сожрать его, а потом издохнуть от концентрации яда. когда ты узнаёшь, что тебе этот человек на самом деле не желал ничего плохого.

у некоторых вещей бывает двойное дно, а некоторые животные носят яркий окрас только для того, чтобы их принимали за опасных гадюк — и _не то чтобы _слизерин действительно был безобидным, но то, что первое впечатление было неправильным — более того, первое впечатление ему _навязали_, гарри очень хорошо осознаёт.

и — да, это всё ещё обидно.

мантия-невидимка после войны служит ему скорее заслуженным отдыхом от окружающих, нежели действительно помощницей для важных дел — кто-то бы наверняка сказал, что это нерациональная трата ресурса. гарри представляет скромный уголочек в газете, посвящённый тому, как непристойно герой магической британии пользуется третьим даром смерти, мысль нелепая, и глупая, и до безобразия верибельная.

под невидимкой можно не пытаться придумать достойный ответ на упоминание прошлогодней войны.

под невидимкой можно не слушать в очередной раз про чьих-то погибших родственников.

вы не думайте — гарри не конченый эгоист, но даже герои магической британии устают.

под невидимкой можно прийти в людное место, представить, что ты пришёл на домашнюю вечеринку, и мирно сопеть в уголке, куда никто никогда не лезет; можно залипнуть в стену и быть уверенным, что никто из мимо проходящих не начнёт справляться о твоём самочувствии, ведь естественно у тебя всё отлично, что за глупости, ты должен был умереть и не умер — не это ли счастье?

оказывается, не это. кто бы мог подумать.

рон и гермиона отлично его понимают, но всё-таки не до конца: оказывается, думает гарри, не так уж и важно, кто в войне одержал победу.

важно то, что война всё-таки была.

он смакует эту мысль в голове, перекатывает по образовавшемуся в голове перекати-полю, как перекатывают леденец во рту, и одни мимо проходящие студенты сменяются другими, резко обрывающиеся следы заметаются наваливающим снегом. согревающие чары приходится обновлять, мантию отряхивать, чтобы сквозь неё было что-то видно.

на смену девочкам из когтеврана приходят девочки из хаффлпаффа, на смену девочкам из хаффлпаффа приходят девочки и мальчики из слизерина. они и до войны по одиночке не ходили, а теперь стало ещё веселее — и, опять-таки, оказывается, гарри _понимает_: держать лицо, держаться подальше от других враждебно настроенных учеников, держать планку ублюдков, которыми их окрестили эдак сотню лет назад.

смельчаки, ходящие по одиночке — нотт да малфой, но это, в общем-то, объяснимо.

булстроуд вместе с паркинсон выглядят настолько недовольными, что, кажется, снег вокруг сейчас превратится в стремительно ретирующийся от места действия пар.

малфой рядом — без куртки или шапки, с растрёпанными волосами, сливающимися со снегом, смотрит недовольным павлином в ответ.

— я бы одевался дольше, чем тут стоял, милли, не бузи, на десять минут всего.

— шарф себе хотя бы трансфигурируй из вот этого булыжника, пока я тебя им не пришибла, горе моё.

забини наваливается сзади, приобнимая её за плечи, хохочет: — дайте человеку голову уже в снег спрятать и предать себя самобичеванию. драко, я их увожу, а ты тут не мёрзни.

напоследок он что-то колдует — вероятно, согревающие чары, а потом уводит дам под руку: слизни в естественной среде обитания, дружелюбные, сплочённые и ничем не отличающиеся от других факультетов.

малфой напоследок закатывает глаза, улыбается — _вау, _думается гарри, _он умеет нормально улыбаться_, — и вешает миллиард заглушек и ещё что-то для отвлечения внимания.

гарри, не выкинутый случайно из оберегаемой зоны, почему-то думает, что ему повезло.

мир вокруг становится картинкой, на озвучку которой у режиссёра просто-напросто не хватило бюджета.

незнакомое выражение лица — искреннее выражение лица — стекает с лица малфоя, как будто наждачной бумагой стёрли. и остаётся только то, что гарри видел последние два года — когда у него не хватало моральных сил строить из себя высокомерную тварь или обиженного мальчика, чтобы оскорбились или пожалели, когда всё накопленное за пять лет представление о малфое затрещало по швам, держась только на клокочущей ярости.

у некоторых вещей бывает двойное дно.

некоторые люди считают, что театр одного актёра — это очень грациозно.

если вы спросите, интересно ли гарри стоять здесь вот прям сейчас и смотреть, как драко малфой присаживается на корточки и мнёт мокрый снег в краснеющих ладонях — он без малейшего стыда ответит: _да._

любопытство, все дела. вредная хорёчья морда может принимать человеческий облик, снег теряется в белоснежных, возможно, отчасти седых волосах, уязвлённое чувство собственного достоинства из-за того, что позволил водить себя за нос — от ненависти к презрению и обратно — и так далее, и тому подобное.

— поттер, клянусь, если ты ещё раз попытаешься схватить меня за ногу, будешь корчиться от круцио.

и — во-первых, драко говорит это таким будничным тоном, что гарри решительно ничего не понимает, во-вторых, гарри знает наверняка: не будет. просто потому что каждый раз драко опускал палочку — и опустит ещё раз.

но всё-таки он не обнаруживает своего местоположения — мало ли. петрификус тоже не очень приятный, как и сломанный нос.

может, малфой вообще бредит.

тот, кажется, действительно бредит — мнёт в красных руках талую воду, смотрит невидящим взглядом перед собой, и его — его не по-детски несёт.

— в первой— ну, если верить отцу, то уже второй магической войне были не только сторонники светлого и тёмного лордов, но и большое количество нейтралов. такие старые семьи, которые забились в свой мэнор, закрылись наглухо и носа не высовывали до самого окончания — раньше мы смотрели на них свысока, но недавно мама сказала, что они, пожалуй, поступили умнее всех. мама, как правило, дурного не скажет.

он улыбается такой нежной улыбкой, что где-то в затылке даже колет зависть.

— вряд ли кто-то из вас, _правильных _ублюдков, может допустить мысль о том, что войны не хотел никто — кроме, пожалуй, моей тётки, вот ей было вполне неплохо. ну, и там ещё пары личностей, я сейчас не вспомню. вы думаете, тёмного лорда просто так не попытались возродить раньше? да никто и не собирался, кроме этого дракклова петтигрю, каждая семья выше всего ценит в первую очередь безопасность, а уже потом политику и прочие радости дворянинов — но у нас не было выбора. умереть из-за неповиновения, когда находишься под меткой? ну простите, что в нас не так много самопожертвования и героизма, тут уж какими уродились: кому-то мозги, а кому-то отвага.

хочется засыпать ему снега за шиворот — потому что даже сейчас драко, хорь противный, зарывается — но он продолжает с тихим смешком.

— кому-то ничего из этого в принципе. задачка на вероятность: можно ли отсидеться до окончания войны в мэноре, когда у тебя на левой руке эта, мантикоры её раздери, метка, а сам мэнор превратили в концлагерь, где держат и пытают заложников? грейнджер вроде кичилась познаниями в арифмантике и подгоне рассчётов.

он вырисовывает пальцем на мокром снеге неровный ноль, и гарри — потому что он действительно без мозгов, ладно, он честно готов это признать, — гарри собирается сделать _что-то_ — может быть, наложить согревающие чары, потому что чужие руки уже синеватого оттенка, или сказать что-то вроде: это закончилось, — или: второго шанса заслуживает каждый, ладно, не каждый, но ты точно. на секунду он даже думает трансфигурировать шарф — ну, а почему нет.

гарри собирается сделать _что-то_ — под ногами скрипит снег, и он моментально получает в лоб петрификусом, образовывая в слое снега ангелочка-солдатика. малфой выглядит ошарашенным — и, спрашивается, разве он не знал? и откуда у него такие рефлексы, но в-первую очередь: _он что, действительно разговаривал с ним, не зная, что он здесь?_

смеётся он заразительно — ну, наверное, заразительно, гарри на данный момент даже одним мускулом пошевелить не в состоянии.

он спрашивает, колдуя финиту и уже успев нацепить на себя то самое насмешливое выражение, которое гарри ненавидел пять лет подряд — по сути, он бы и сейчас повёлся, если бы не—: — а если бы я реально круцио бахнул? тебе голова только для декорации нужна, шрам всем демонстрировать, поттер?

— не желаю ничего слушать от человека, который торчит на морозе в одной лишь мантии.

— договоришься же.

— ты не шарахнешь меня круцио, — тон у него получается слишком самоуверенным, и на долю секунды малфой даже теряется.

— недооцениваешь меня, м?

хочется процитировать профессора дамблдора — но это, конечно, слишком жестоко: и по отношению к себе, и по отношению к малфою.

вместо слов он всё-таки колдует согревающие чары — себе и пытается драко, но тот отменяет их в самом зачатке и чуть ли снова не бьёт в него петрификусом.

исключительно на автомате, конечно же.

— между шарфом и булыжником я на самом деле выбрал бы булыжник, — задумчиво говорит он спустя несколько секунд молчания, а потом добавляет: — кстати, ничего личного.

самого гарри рефлексы подводят — да и находятся они чересчур близко, чтобы свалить из-под прицела.

драко говорит: — обливиэйт, — и—

— дракклы тебя дери, хорь?

старый, злобный, привычный малфой смотрит на него старым привычным насмешливым взглядом — и гарри понимает, почему он спокойно ходит по школе в одиночку: кто вообще захочет находиться рядом и киснуть как молоко?

и — вполне резонный вопрос: что тогда рядом делает гарри?

— поттер, с тобой всё хорошо? ты людей от животных не отличаешь?

хочется треснуть его булыжником по голове — булыжник не хуже дубинки, а дубинка и тролля завалит.

— тебя так называет весь твой факультет?

малфой приподнимает бровь, и гарри думает: молчи. не говори ничего.

можешь хоть раз в своей жизни меня не бесить?

— а ты у нас что, не из факультета _добрых и отважных_? одолжить тебе свою мантию?

и — просто чтобы достойно ответить на насмешку в чужих глазах, гарри принимает вызов и говорит: — тебе её полы не жалко? я ж их затопчу.

— споткнёшься и свалишься, будет удовольствием посмотреть на змееуста, поверженного слизеринской нашивкой.

яда в его голосе больше, чем в самой опасной гадюке, и гарри приходит к выводу, что, наверное, малфой во время войны — это его собственная блажь, которая не существовала на самом деле. давление на жалость — как когда гермиона наставила на него палочку, или когда его лягнул гиппогриф, или драккл его знает когда ещё.

такое временное перемирие: я не причиняю вреда вам — вы не причиняете вреда мне. на том и порешили, умирать молодым в мои планы не входило.

у некоторых вещей бывает двойное дно, а некоторым вещам ты его придумываешь сам.

уходя, малфой говорит что-то вроде: — не трогай меня ближайшую сотню лет? — улыбается елейно-елейно, сушит намокшие от талого снега волосы, делает ещё пару пассов палочкой — и гарри замечает, что всё это время на озвучку мира будто не хватало бюджета.

на то, чтобы обрисовать образ малфоя в голове, бюджета не хватает тоже. получается слишком карикатурно.


End file.
